Hauntings Don't Exist (Original)
Hauntings don't exist. Plain and simple. The idea that a superntatural entity can wander this earth after death is just truly irrational. Same goes for curses and witchcraft. In school, when I was younger, the kids in my school would always be terrified of ghosts. When trying to talk with friends about "encounters" with ghosts, I would always bud in, interrupting their conversation saying, "Hauntings don't exist..." and then I would walk away, being glared at by the people. I still do that to this day in my college. About a month ago, a group of my classmates had, had enough of my interruptions. They said that if I was so skeptical of ghosts, that I should spend a night in the Riply Manor. Up until last year, The Riply Manor, was where one of our oldest teachers, who was actually there for the creation of the college, lived with his daughter, her boyfriend, his son, and his orphan nephew. On December 30th, of last year, my dormmates and I were kept awake all night by the fighting between our teacher's daughter, and her boyfriend. The couple screamed all night long until 1:00 AM, when a shrill shreek was heard. Then silence. A scream from an old man followed, then of a young boy, and finally, one of a man. Within minutes the campus authorities arrived on the scene, and by daylight, it was reported the entire family was dead, well, other than the boyfriend, who's body still hadn't been found. The building's entrance was blocked off never to be opened. The students knew how to get in. There was a secret way in underground, that leads to the basement of the house, however, nobody had the guts to go in, in fear that they would be haunted. When my classmates asked, I simply responded with, "Hauntings don't exist." Implying my agreement. "Good" they responded, and one of them handed me a notebook. "Take notes on anything and everything, I want to really know what's in there." I agreed and continued with my classwork. That night. A huge group of my classmates, 20 at least, awaiting my journey into the manor. They gave me a shovel and walked me to the manor. Then, the digging began. Once I finally made my way to the secret entrance, I gave my classmates a sarcastic salute, took out my pencil and notebook, and went in. Here are the notebok entries: Hour One: The Basement So you assholes wanted me to enter this "haunted manor" so I did! Well, I have decided to spend my first hour alone in the basement. OOOH SCARY! Ya, I know, but this is not really that bad. It's actually kind of peaceful. The only sound is the steady dripping of water on the stone floor. Well, this looks just like a normal basement... so I'm going to end this right here. Ok guys, not funny. Although I didn't think you'd have the guts to enter the second floor, you did! I can hear one of you laughing maniacally, trying to scare me. Well, it's not working! So if you could cut it out, I'd greatly apprectiate it. Wait, who am I kidding, you aren't gonna ever get this until I'm out of here anyways. But stil- Wait... isn't the only way in through the entrance that I went through... I'm going up to investigate... Room Two: The Kitchen I don't know how you guys did it, but you, must have fiund another entrance in, because there is nobody up here where the screaming was, and it is the only rationable explanation. How many times do I have to tell you, you can't scare me, I know that hauntings don't exist. The kitchen is actually quite strange. There is a knife in the sink with somewhat fresh "blood" which I know is paint from you guys. But, I'm actually getting quite suscpicious as the paint won't come off no matter how hard I scrub. I KNOW paint will come off of metal easy when under hot water. Another thing strange about the house is the trail of blood, also somehow a bit fresh on the ground. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I am sort-of freaked out. The laughing is still ever present in the house. Since I am still sure this is a prank and you guys already know that, I'm just going to stop mentioning how fake everything looks. Well, anyways, I'm going to check out the living room, see whats going on. Room 3: The Living Room The living room is really weird. There is a sofa flipped over and a small table that is split dead in half, as if someone took a laser and went straight down the middle. There is a message in some foreign language on the ground, it's definitely not any language I have ever seen, and it's written in neon green paint. Another thing, is that the TV in the room's screen is shattered. Also the laughing is still continuing in one room in the house, I'm still not sure which though. I'm going to investigate a little bit more and write down anything strange that I find. Alright, I will admit that I was just legitimitally scared a second ago. As I was investigating, the broken TV somehow turned on into static at max volume. It lasted for about 10 seconds the it shut off. I was shaken and just as it shut off, the laughing stopped. It was dead silence. Then the laughin got much more intense and then I heard footsteps pacing back and forth upstairs. I am going to investigate. At this moment, I admit that I am not sure that it is one of you guys in here... and that terrifies me... Room 4: The Stairway The stairway to the upstairs is long and winding, and some steps are missing, making me scared that I am going to fall through. There are a few holes in the wall, showing the dark sky. Well, here we go, I'm making my first step up... Every step I make, the stair I get on creaks, and hints of giving away. I can hear the laughing getting louder and louder, same with the footsteps. As I get scared I just remember, "There is no such thing as hauntings.." but the more I hear the laughter, the less I believe my own words. There are strange paintings of people's faces on the walls, some with eyes rolled back into their heads, others with no eyes ar all. Some others had no faces other than eyes and others were just distorted. Needless to say, the Ripley's were into some messed up shit. This is really messed up, but there's no going back now, I'm almost to the second floor. Room 5: The Bathroom When I got upstairs, it still was pretty hard to tell where the laughing was coming from, and I wanted to see the whole house, so I just entered the first room to my left, that being, the bathroom. So now I'm in here, and I gotta say, I really like what they've done with the place! Well, anyways, this room is the creepiest I've been in yet, and that's saying something! The bathtub is filled with this weird gunk that ssort of illuminates in the moonlight. The mirror is cracked a bit and some more words from that strange message before were painted on the mirror in black. I just checked the sink, and almost through up. Inside of the sink, is a finger bone, with some small amounts of flesh hanging onto it, indicating it is at least somewhat new. The toilet is flipped on it's side and under it lays hundreds of dead bugs. I am getting sick in here so I'm going to make my exit and enter a room on my right, with a label surprisingly, The Master Bedroom. Room 6: The Master Bedroom This is it. I can hear the laughing from in here... coming from the closet. I have decided to stay brave and venture on through this room, see whats up. On the bed is a bloody cloth, as I went near it, it unwraveled and revealed a hand, recently cut off, inside of it. I held my composure surprisingly and just moved on to the next part of the room. The floor was littered with clothes and mysterious stains of many colors. The mirror, is completely shattered to bits, and behind it's frame, a blank wall. What I assume to be dry blood is smeared along the walls, and there is a disgusting aroma in the room. I am mustering up all my guts right now, and I'm walking slowly towards the closet... I am in complete shock right now. I- I can't believe what just happened. I opened the door and, and, I couldn't believe my eyes. The person laughing, was, the boyfriend. It was hard to tell it was him behind the beard and scarggly hair, but it was him! He hads no hand, and was mumbling strange phrases while laughing. When he finally noticed me, his eyes lit up and he yelled, "I AM DOOMED". I was in shock and couldn't move or speak. He began sobbing. "They- they won't leave me alone... I-I killed them, they can't torment me like this... they won't get out of my thoughts, my vision, even my own fucking dreams are tainted! I- I'm done." Just as he finished that sentance, he dropped dead, in front of me. I have been standing here, for about 10 minutes now, processing what just occured. I have decided that I should leave... but I won't. I'm a man, I can go through with this,at least I know there wasn't any ghosts. Hah, I guess I won, well, not yet, I still have to spend the night here... Room 7: The Little Boy's Room I have just entered the grandson's room, and I am questioning my eyesight. The room is fine, other than some dry blood on the boy's bed, but, in the corner of my eye, I keep on seeing things move. Sometimes I see a little boy with dark circles staring at me, but when I look, there's nothing there. I've just classified this as my mind playing tricks on me, nothing more. It's just my mind's way of processing what I've seen today. But still, I get a shiver up my spine when I see the boy or when I see things move about. The room got really cold after me being in there for about 5 minutes. Like, I am actually freezing my ass off right now. When I get out of here I'm going to kill you guys! As I began leaving the room, I just froze, automatically actually, just boggled by watching a man die in front of me, let alone a murderer presumed to already be dead! I am getting really freaked out, but luckily, there is only one room left of the house. Room 8: The Office This room is the only normal room in the house, no blood or anything, just a desk, a computer, and books. Lots of books. I have decided that I am going to sleep in here on a soft chair next to the desk. I'm gonna go to sleep now, so goodnight I guess. I just woke up in the middle of a dream, and I feel wide awake. Normally when I wake up, I'm groggy and tired, but I feel like I never even went to sleep. I just got out of the chair and I'm making my way out of the house... wait, what in the name of fuck, is that? There was a man, walking towards me, no, hovering towards me. I stopped dead in my tracks. As he got closer I could see that it was the teacher. He looked at me with a sadistic grin, as if he enjoyed the sight of me being scared. He whispered with a demonic tone, "Hauntings... do... exist..." I screamed and ran right past him, and sped down the stairs, jumping over the misssing steps. As I was running, I became mortified when I noticed that there were no paintings on the wall, just a bunch of windows. I ran straight down the stairs into the basement, when I noticed the teacher was following me. I sprinted as fast as I could to the hidden door and jumped out, just barely missing the grasp of the teacher. I got out of the hole and sighed in relief. I looked down at the door, that I left open and the teacher floated out. He whispered into my ear, "dont... ever... return... here... again.. or... else..". He then went back in the door, slamming it shut behind him. Now, I stand here next to the hole that brought me into this mess. I am at the moment burying the door under dirt. These were my findings when I ventured into the manor. I'm sure that you all think I'm bullshitting you, but I'm not, and if you want to see for yourself, than you try spending the night there and see what happens. Epilogue I returned my notebook to my classmates and when they read it, they were all shocked and surprisingly believed me. All except for one kifd, Billy Costello. He siad that he would prove me wrong and spend the night in the manor. I warned him of the dangers, but he wouldn't believe me. That night he went in. That next morning, he didn't return. He never did. After the news brokeout of the missing kid, the college destroyed the manor after investigations occured. Neither the body of the boyfriend, nor of Billy were ever recovered. Now do I believe in ghosts? I never thought I would say this but yes, hauntings do exist. Incorrect3 23:30, April 9, 2014 (UTC)Incorrect3 Category:Original Story Category:Ghost Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Demon Category:Real Life